character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Broly (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTC01
|-|Base Form (DBS)= |-|Ikari= |-|Super Saiyan (DBS)= |-|Full Power Super Saiyan (DBS)= |-|Base Form (DBZ)= |-|Restricted Super Saiyan (DBZ)= |-|Super Saiyan (DBZ)= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan (DBZ)= |-|Bio-Broly= |-|Great Ape Form= |-|Supervillain= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 3= |-|Broly God= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Broly Dark= Summary Broly (ブロリー, Burorī) is a pure-blooded Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. He makes multiple appearances throughout the franchise's canon and non-canon material, including his debut in Dragon Ball Z Movie 8, as well as video games such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the Dragon Ball Z movies, Broly is shown in the Saiyan delivery room, constantly having to endure Kakarot's crying, thus developing a psychological grudge against the Saiyan we now known as Goku. In fear of the threat Broly could potentially pose to the Saiyans and the royal family with his immense birth-power level of 10,000, King Vegeta orders the execution of Broly. His father, Paragus, tries to convince the king that his son could instead end up as a valuable asset. Vegeta, however, is unconvinced by Paragus' suggestions and proceeds to blast him through the chest, leaving him to die along with Broly, who had been stabbed in accordance to the king's orders. As he grows up, Broly proves to be mentally unstable, hungry for death and destruction to the point where his father had to utilise a mind control device in order to keep him at bay and suppress him from turning into the uncontrollable Legendary Super Saiyan. Following the events of movie 8, he also serves as the antagonist of two other movies -- Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming, where he recovers from his defeat at the hands of Goku and the Z-Fighters, mainly taking on Gohan, Trunks and Goten, and Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, in which a mutated clone of himself is the main threat. In Dragon Ball Super, Broly's backstory is fairly different. Rather than holding any grudge against Goku or being executed, he was exiled to the planet Vampa per King Vegeta's command, as when the latter was notified of Broly's high battle power which far exceeded his son, Vegeta's, he became envious of the child's potential. Paragus, obviously unhappy with such a decision, hijacks a Saiyan spaceship in order to track down and save Broly, before training him to become a warrior powerful enough to exact his revenge on Vegeta. Due to the demise of the Saiyan race at the hands of Frieza, this goal is then shifted towards killing the second best option, Prince Vegeta. Later on, on planet Vampa after being located by his father, Broly begins training by fighting the planet's beast, Ba, whom he managed to befriend. Paragus, however, was completely unhappy by this and considered Broly's time spent with Ba to be playing rather than training. He decides to shoot off the beast's ear off, angering it to the point of never acting the same as it used, which hurts Broly and causes him to wear Ba's ear as a reminder of their friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, Low 2-C via Transformations | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Broly Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 37 in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. 48 in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Otherwise, Unknown Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: |-|DBZ=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively - to strengthen his skin, fire ki blasts capable of homing in on his targets, and form defensive barriers that render Absorption useless), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger mid-combat, greatly increasing in power when mortally injured), Portal Creation and Sound Manipulation (Anyone equal or superior to Majin Buu or Gotenks should be capable of performing the Vice Shout using sheer power), Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated from having his chest ripped open by Goku's punch, though this was over a very long period of time and thus non-combat applicable), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing both his power and speed numerous times over, and even reach his Legendary Super Saiyan form, which is far superior), Resistance to: Mind Control (Broke out of Paragus' mind control device by overwhelming it with his sheer power, as its control over him was slowly dwindling), Absorption, Extreme Cold, and Radiation Manipulation |-|DBS=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation, Rage Power, Transformation (Can activate the power of his Great Ape form whilst in his regular form, and even transform into a Super Saiyan, which can be boosted to the level of a Full Power Super Saiyan), Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Gogeta to multiple dimensions, shattering them as they fought), Power Mimicry and Paralysis Inducement (Broke out of Goku's paralysis technique before using it himself), Resistance to: Absorption, Extreme Cold, Radiation Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement |-|DBXV=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Healing (Any playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse can Senzu Beans, as well as energy and aura capsules to restore their health and stamina), Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation, Rage Power, Transformation (Including both DBZ Broly and DBS Broly's transformations), Space-Time Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Empathic Manipulation, Possession and Corruption (As a Supervillain, he is able to utilize dark ki similar to that of Demon Gods), Resistance to: Absorption, Extreme Cold, Radiation Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement |-|DBH=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation, Rage Power, Transformation (Into a Super Saiyan 4, as shown by Broly Dark. Also includes DBZ Broly and DBS Broly's forms, as well as Super Saiyan 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Gogeta to multiple dimensions, shattering them as they fought), Power Mimicry, Paralysis Inducement, Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Resistance to: Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption and Possession (As a deity, Broly God should be resistant to the effects of dark ki and Demon God magic), Absorption, Extreme Cold, Radiation Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should easily be superior to Toeiverse Frieza's full power), Universe level+ via Transformations (Was deemed a threat to the whole universe, the same being stated about his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Stated by Takao Koyama to be the most powerful Dragon Ball Z movie villain, making him superior to the rest of the enemies the Z-Fighters fought, sans a few like Beerus and RoF Frieza) | Universe level+ (As a mutated clone of Broly, he should at least be comparable to the real deal) | Multiverse level (Was overpowering Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, forcing the former to resort to charging a Spirit Bomb using the audience's energy and even fusing with them, leading to his defeat) | Multiverse level (Constantly evolved and grew in power against Goku and Vegeta. Can utilise the powers of his Great Ape form while still in his regular state, thus boosting his power by tenfold. As a Full Power Super Saiyan, he fought somewhat comparably to Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta, though he was eventually overpowered and would have been defeated had he not been transported to safety. Was stated by Goku to likely be stronger than Beerus) | Multiverse level (Battled the Future Warrior and their allies in numerous storyline missions and Parallel Quests. As a Supervillain, he can one-shot multiple Future Warriors at once. In the Infinite History Saga, Broly fought on par with the likes of Goku Black and Zamasu, whom are far superior to Final Form Mira, Giant Demon God Demigra and Super Saiyan Blue Goku prior to the Universal Tournament) | High Multiverse level+ (While empowered by Dark Ki, he fought Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Final Form Mira, and was powerful enough to knock Towa out of her Demon Goddess form, as well as send Xeno Paragus flying) | High Multiverse level+ (In his Ikari form, he fought the Super Dragon Ball Heroes incarnations of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Vegeta and, as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Gogeta, whom are all comparable to their Xeno counterparts) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily traversed portions of the South Galaxy Quadrant in a short period of time) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta, and eventually became able to keep up with the former's Super Saiyan God form, before forcing him into utilising Super Saiyan Blue and evolving to that level as well. In his Full Power Super Saiyan form, he somewhat kept up with Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with multiple Time Patrollers and various other comparable characters) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable via powerscaling | Immeasurable via powerscaling Striking Strength: Solar System Class, Universal+ via Transformations | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, Universe level+ via Transformations | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary to Universal+ via Ki Blasts. | Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary to Universal+ via Ki Blasts. | Standard Melee Range. Low Multiversal via Ki Blasts. | Standard Melee Range. Low Multiversal via Attacks. | Standard Melee Range. Multiversal via Attacks. | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Attacks. | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Psychotic | Animalistic | Average (As he spent most of his life stranded on Planet Vampa, with only his father to interact with for the most part, Broly's general intellect is hardly worth noting. Despite this, he still manages to be a rather capable fighter whom can adapt and learn in the midst of battle) Weaknesses: DBS Broly is incapable of controlling his own power | Non-Canon Broly is almost completely insane, relying on brute strength nearly all of the time and being obsessed with torturing his opponent. Is also rather arrogant | Bio-Broly is weak to culture fluid, as it causes his body to dissolve and leaves him vulnerable to being solidified by water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense: The ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. * Saiyan Power: The Saiyan ability to grow stronger as a Saiyan fights and grow stronger after recovering from a near fatal injury. * Regeneration Factor: Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from energy at the end of his first appearance he managed to heal his own wounds quickly, and after having his heart and the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance, he managed to regenerate and gain Saiyan Power, attaining a Super Saiyan 3 form. * Bloody Smash: First, Broly kicks the opponent up into the air, where he grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Bone Crusher: The user's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. The user's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. * Powered Shell: A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Eraser Cannon: First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. In some cases, he also fires it from his chest. * Double Eraser Cannon: First, Broly charges two Eraser Cannons, one in each of his hands. Then, he swings his hands forward as he fires the energy spheres one by one at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. It is also implied in a flashback that this attack was potent enough to completely obliterate a planet. * Trap Shooter: The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. * Eraser Shot Volley: First, Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Blaster Meteor: First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Eraser Blow: Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, blasts the opponent away. The screen turns dark after the attack for dramatic effect. * Omega Blaster: Broly launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. However, this also gives indication to the technique's weakness. Without a steady supply of ki blasts, the Omega Blaster will shrink and weaken in power. * Gigantic Eraser: A powered down variant of the Omega Blaster. * Planet Geyser: When the energy blast hits the ground, it explodes and creates a giant geyser-like blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air, inflicting massive damage and capable of causing massive collateral damage to the surrounding area. * Lariat: Broly proceeds to rush at the enemy at high speed and then grab his opponent by the neck just as they turn around, slamming him/her into a wall with enough force to leave a massive crater upon impact. He then continues forcing the opponent through the crater and simultaneously strangling them, before eventually releasing them and letting them fall to the ground upon the enemy losing consciousness. * Kakarot!: Broly becomes enraged by his memories of Goku and with that rage, his strength rises. * Gigantic Slam: Broly charges a green energy shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Spike: Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Buster: Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Press: He rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow aura around) as a weapon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Seismic Power: After transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly powers up to such a degree that his screams and laughter cause an earthquake as well as a thunderstorm to appear. * Super Explosive Wave: The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defence and offence at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. * Revenge Demon: First, Broly attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Dashing Punch – Upon assuming a semi-crucified pose while levitating, also utilizing either an aura or his energy shield, Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. When in Legendary Super Saiyan Form, he simply rushes at the opponent and proceeds to punch him. ** Gigantic Throw – Broly grabs his opponent and vertically throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Telekinesis: A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * Torture Hold: Broly grabs his opponent, then places them atop his head with each hand grabbing his opponent's head and legs, respectively. He then constantly bends the opponent's body over his head until they presumably either give up or die. * Wild Sense: The user dodges an attack by moving swiftly and counter-attacks the opponent with a punch or a kick sending them down to the ground or into the air. * Gigantic Hammer: First, Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to smash them across the ground. Finally, Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ** Grab: The first part of Broly's Gigantic Hammer. It is Broly's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. * Hovercraft Punch: Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. * Full Power Energy Wave: A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * High Speed Rush: Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Delta Combination: A rush attack used in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Saiyan Soul: One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. * Tornado Creation: As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. * Explosive Wave: One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Heavy Finish: Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan against Super Saiyan Goku late in their battle in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Gigantic Omega: A yellowish green energy wave that is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Full Charge Gigantic Omega: A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Broly. * Gigantic Destruction: Super Saiyan 4 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Super Gigantic Cannon: A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. It is the ultimate attack of Golden Great Ape Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Gigantic Genocide: The ultimate attack of Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Ultra Spirit Sphere: A special ability used by Broly (in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms) in Dragon Ball Heroes. It puts Broly into sparking mode and quadruples his power. * Mind Break: A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. * Gigantic Lariat: A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. * Baked Sphere: A dark explosive wave utilised by Villainous Mode Broly in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Body Change Block: Nullifies Body Change. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Mad Warrior: Lower HP = Stronger Melee Ki. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusion. * Super Tough: Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Beast Cannon: An energy wave Great Ape Broly fires from his mouth. One of Great Ape Broly's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Planet Crusher: In Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai, Broly in his Broly God form is shown using this attack, but is defeated by God Fusion Goku's God Kamehameha before launching it. Key: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan | Bio-Broly | Broly God (Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D) | Dragon Ball Super: Broly | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Broly Dark | Broly: BR (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2